Sur les quais
by Almayen
Summary: Moments de vie sur les quais de King's Cross et de Pré-au-lard [tous personnages] [recueil de drabble]
1. Harry Potter

**Petit mot de l'auteure :** Ce texte a été écrit pour la 117e nuit du FoF sur le thème "Quai". Et vu que ça m'a bien inspiré, j'ai décidé d'en faire un recueil de drabble (entre 100 et 200 mots) de petits moments de vie prenant place sur les quai de Pré-au-lard ou King Cross. Comme chacun de mes recueils, je suis ouverte à toute suggestion donc n'hésitez pas à proposer des personnages, des couples, des mots à placer, soyez fous !

Pour ce premier drabble, on débute avec Harry.

* * *

Harry descendit du train. Le quai de Pré-au-Lard était encore plus animé que celui de King Cross – tous les élèves chahutaient joyeusement, reconnaissaient au loin une silhouette familière, s'empressaient de retenir un animal de compagnie qui tentait de s'enfuir.

Harry n'était guère habitué à tout cet empressement – et surtout, il n'était pas habitué à en faire partie.

Les rentrées n'avaient jamais été joyeuses pour lui, n'ayant aucun ami avec qui partager ce moment. Mais cette fois-ci, les choses étaient différentes : derrière lui, se trouvait un Ron baillant aux corneilles, et sur le quai se dressait l'imposante figure d'Hagrid qui lui souriait.

Cette rentrée avait définitivement quelque chose de nouveau – et plus que le cadre magique dans lequel elle prenait place, c'était d'avantage le fait que pour la première fois il ne se sentait pas seul qui la rendait spéciale.


	2. Hermione Granger

**Petit mot de l'auteure :** Ce texte a été aussi écrit pour la 117e nuit du FoF sur le thème "Quai". Ce texte répond aussi au défi des 365 drabbles (nouveau) et à la collection restreinte (43. pas de saut dans le temps)

On continue avec la première année, mais on change de gare et de personnage pour retrouver Hermione.

* * *

Elle prit son souffle, expira une dernière fois, et fonça dans le mur. Mais au lieu de l'impact qu'elle pensait subir, elle se retrouva... ailleurs. Elle était désormais sur un nouveau quai, d'où attendait une locomotive rouge et où se pressaient une multitude de personnes – des _sorciers_.

Et elle était parmi eux.

Elle avait pu franchir le mur caché et avait pu trouver la fameuse voie 9 ¾.

Et ce fut cela, plus que les lettres, plus que la visite de Minerva McGonagall, qui lui fit pleinement réaliser ce fait : elle était bel et bien une sorcière.


	3. Severus Rogue

**Petit mot de l'auteure :** Ce texte a été encore écrit pour la 117e nuit du FoF sur le thème "Quai". Il répond aussi au défi des 365 drabbles (cœur).

Et là on change un peu d'époque pour gagner celle des Maraudeurs.

_Merci à **Angelica, Marina, Coraline** et **Lassa** (ta suggestion est bien notée, merci!) pour leurs reviews sur les drabbles précédents._

* * *

Lily passe devant lui en l'ignorant, et son cœur se brise. Ils ne se sont pas reparlés depuis ce jour maudit où il l'a traité de Sang-de-bourbe, mais il avait espéré qu'elle vienne tout de même s'asseoir avec lui pour le trajet du retour comme il en avaient pris l'habitude depuis quatre ans.

Mais elle ne le fait pas, laissant Severus seul sur le quai de Pré-au-Lard.

Il espère alors que deux mois de vacances passés éloignés l'un de l'autre permettront de résoudre leurs différents.

Mais en septembre, il se retrouve tout aussi seul sur le quai de King's Cross.


	4. Argus Rusard

**Petit mot de l'auteure :** Ce texte a été encore et toujours écrit pour la 117e nuit du FoF sur le thème "Quai". Il répond aussi au défi des 365 drabbles (lumière des étoiles).

* * *

La nuit est tombée depuis longtemps sur Pré-au-Lard et seule la lumière des étoiles éclaire la gare désertée. Pourtant une figure solitaire se tient sur le quai : un Rusard mélancolique, qui peste comme à son habitude sur les élèves. Ne pourraient-ils pas prendre conscience de leur chance d'être à Poudlard ? Lui devait y travailler comme concierge pour pouvoir y être – et cela ne remplaçait pas le fait qu'il n'avait jamais pu descendre du train comme un élève, alors que c'était son plus cher rêve.

Oui, ces gamins n'avaient aucune reconnaissance de leur chance.

Et c'était terriblement injuste.

* * *

_**Note (de fin) :** j'ai parfois (parfois) un peu de peine pour Rusard, depuis que j'ai écrit un drabble sur lui dans mon recueil Mes mal aimés, qui répond à un défi de Bibliothèque de fiction, consistant à mettre en valeur un point positif d'un personnage que l'on aime pas._


	5. Sirius Black (Patmol)

**Petit mot de l'auteure :** Merci à **Angelica** (x4), **Lassa** (x2), **Coraline** (x4), **Marina** (x4), **Guest, Wizzette** (x4), **MacHellia, Destrange** (x4), **Zofra** (x4), **Misty, Cleev** et **Turand** (x4) pour leurs reviews sur les drabble précédents !

Pour ceux qui ont suggéré des idées de personnages, c'est bien noté ! N'hésitez pas à en proposer d'autres en attendant. Et pour ceux qui suivent ma fic L'Endroit, pas de panique elle n'est pas arrêtée, je suis actuellement en train d'écrire la deuxième partie du chapitre.

Bises !

* * *

Un sifflement retenti, marquant l'arrivée du train dans la gare de Pré-au-Lard. Une fine brise parcourant sa fourrure noire, Siruis attend désespérément qu'_il_ sorte – et lorsqu'il le fait enfin, son cœur manque un battement.

_Harry..._

À Privet Drive, il ne l'avait vu que de loin – et la nuit était noire. Alors Sirius, sous sa forme canine, avait attendu sur le quai de Pré-au-Lard toute la journée pour apercevoir son filleul à sa sortie du train. Et lorsque le moment tant attendu arrive, Sirius ne peut qu'être médusé par sa ressemblance avec James.

Le cœur serré, il allait s'approcher de son filleul, lorsqu'il remarque la silhouette qui suit ce dernier : Remus.

Alors comme ça, lui aussi fait sa rentrée ?

Pendant un instant, il est à deux doigts de bondir vers son ami – avant de se rappeler que pour lui, il n'était plus qu'un assassin. Alors Sirius baisse tristement la tête et s'éloigne, avant que Remus ne reconnaisse en ce drôle de chien errant son ancien condisciple.


	6. Voldemort

**Petit mot de l'auteure :** Cet drabble a été écrit pour la 118e nuit du FoF, sur le thème **"Turban"**. Il répond aussi au défi de la Gazette de la collection restreinte : 49 (pas d'écriture sur les enfants / étudiants dans une fic se déroulant à l'époque du Trio d'Or)

Merci à **Angelica**, **Lassa** et **Marina** pour leurs reviews sur le chapitre précédent !

* * *

Quirrell pose un pied sur le quai de Pré-au-Lard, et il pousse un imperceptible soupir de soulagement.

Enfin.

Après tout ce temps, il est de retour à Poudlard. Quirrell n'était qu'un imbécile, mais un imbécile nécessaire. Grâce à lui, il va pouvoir s'infiltrer dans le château, trouver un moyen de retrouver son corps, et surtout, prendre sa revanche sur ses ennemis.

Il va pouvoir déverser toute la haire et la rancœur qu'il a emmagasiné toutes ces années.

Les pas que font Quirrell ont ainsi un goût de future victoire, et lorsque Voldemort aperçoit l'intérieur du château par-delà le turban de son hôte, son âme bondit d'une joie malsaine à l'idée que bientôt, celui-ci et le pays tout entier sera au service de sa gloire.

Mais s'il écoutait la partie de son âme, celle profondément cachée et qui abrite les toutes dernières miettes de son humanité, il se serait surpris à ressentir un autre sentiment, plus étonnant.

Celui d'être de retour à la maison.


	7. Minerva McGonagall

**Petit mot de l'auteure :** Aujourd'hui nous retrouvons Minverva, qui a été proposée par **Lassa!** Ce drabble répond au défi de la Gazette des 365 drabbles (6. incertitude)

Merci à **Angelica **et **Marina** pour leurs reviews sur le chapitre précédent !

* * *

Droite sur le quai, Minverva attend le Poudlard express. Elle tient dans sa main droite sa valise et dans la gauche, la lettre de sa mère lui annonçant le mariage de son amour de jeunesse. C'est ce courrier qui lui a causé tant de doutes et d'incertitudes – avait-elle fait le bon choix en le quittant sous prétexte que leurs deux mondes étaient trop différents ?

Mais lorsque le train arrive, qu'elle monte dedans et que les élèves la saluent respectivement, Minerva sent un poids quitter ses épaules et une certitude s'installer en elle : sa place est à Poudlard.


	8. Pétunia Dursley

**Petit mot de l'auteure :** Aujourd'hui nous retrouvons Pétunia Dursley, qui a été proposée par **Lassa!** Ce drabble répond au défi de la Gazette du Si tu l'oses 168 (lieu - gare de King's cross) et au pick a card (Jack of Spades - écrire sur un personnage qui n'est pas élève à Poudlard)

Merci à **Angelica **(x2), **Marina** (x2), **MacHellia**, **yoh-nee** (x3), **LycorisSnape, Lassa** (x2) et **Destrange** pour leurs reviews sur le chapitre précédent !

* * *

Tout autour d'elle, la foule s'agite, la bousculant, se pressant, râlant, mais Pétunia n'y prête pas attention : toutes ses pensées sont concentrées sur ce mur entre les voies 9 et 10. Après une longue période d'immobilité, elle finit par y poser une main hésitante. Elle ne s'attendait à rien en effectuant ce geste, mais elle est quand même déçue de ne sentir que les briques glacées sous ses doigts.

Après un instant de déception, elle se reprends. Mais qu'est-ce qui lui avait pris de venir _ici,_ dans cette gare et surtout devant ce mur ? Elle sait depuis longtemps qu'elle ne pourrait jamais le traverser – et tant mieux. Elle ne voulait rien à voir à faire avec ces... ces _monstres._

Elle voudrais retirer sa main de cet endroit où tant de ces créatures ont posé les leurs, mais sans qu'elle puisse se l'expliquer, elle n'y arrive pas.

Peut-être parce que c'est ici qu'elle a vu pour la dernière fois sa petite sœur, Lily Evans, et non la jeune sorcière revenue de Poudlard et qui était désormais séparée d'elle de tout un monde. Et que, même si elle ne veut pas se l'avouer, celle-ci lui manque atrocement.


	9. Gilderoy Lockart

**Petit mot de l'auteure :** Aujourd'hui nous retrouvons **Gilderoy,** proposé par **Destrange** !

Merci à **Angelica**, **Marina**,** Lassa** (x2) et **Destrange** (x2) pour leurs reviews sur le chapitre précédent !

* * *

Gileroy descendit du train et remonta le quai de sa démarche assurée. Il eu le plaisir de voir que tout les regards – admiratifs, bien entendu – étaient tournés vers lui. Ce n'était guère étonnant : le vent gonflait ses magnifiques cheveux dorés, ses vêtements mettaient en valeur son corps parfait et son sourire permettait à tous de voir son impeccable dentition. Dire que dans moins d'un jour, ces élèves auraient la chance – _l'honneur_ – de recevoir un cour dispensé par son estimée personne ! Il avait déjà comblé Poudlard de sa présence lorsqu'il était élève, mais revenir en tant que professeur était encore mieux. Tous pourraient désormais l'admirer !

Une ombre venait toutefois tâcher le tableau parfait qu'était sa vie actuelle : un cruel dilemme. Qui pourrait bien écrire la préface de son prochain livre ? Il avait longtemps opté pour Dumbledore, mais depuis qu'il avait rencontré Harry, il hésitait... Ce jeune était comme lui à son âge : prometteur. Certes, moins beau et moins talentueux, mais tout de même assez remarquable pour qu'il se pose la question.

Enfin... Poudlard était en vue, il chassa ses interrogations de son esprit. Il avait une entrée éblouissante à faire !

* * *

_Mot (de fin) : le prompt exact proposé par Destrange était : Gilderoy Lockart s'autofécilte de revenir, mais hésite sur un détail : faut-il mieux que ce soit Albus Dumbledore ou Harry Potter qui écrive la préface de son prochain livre ?_


	10. Harry Potter II (fin de la 6e année)

**Petit mot de l'auteure :** ce texte m'a été inspiré par la 122e nuit du Fof, dont le troisième thème était **"Jamais"**

Merci à **Angelica**, **Marina**,** Lassa**, **feufollet**, **Destrange** et **Maya** (x9) pour leurs reviews sur le chapitre précédent !

* * *

Le train quitte la gare de Pré-au-Lard, emportant avec lui ses passagers vers leurs maisons et les vacances d'été promises.

Comme chaque année, le cœur d'Harry se sert. S'éloigner de Poudlard lui fait toujours mal – il quitte son véritable foyer pour rejoindre une demeure qu'il déteste.

Mais cette année, la douleur est encore plus saisissante.

Car cette année, Harry sait qu'il effectue là son dernier voyage dans la locomotive rouge. À la rentrée prochaine, il ne sera pas dans le train pour rejoindre le château, mais sur les routes d'Angleterre pour combattre Voldemort. Même s'il sait faire là ce qui est juste, l'idée de ne jamais revenir dans ces wagons qui ont vu sa rencontre avec Ron et Hermione, ses orgies sucrées avec Neville ou même ses confrontations avec Drago, lui donne envie de pleurer.

Ses deux meilleurs amis, de part et d'autre de lui sur la banquette, semblent être dans le même état que lui, nostalgiques d'une époque qu'ils ont conscience être terminée.

Alors Harry prend leurs mains. Comme son premier voyage, Ron et Hermione sont présents pour effectuer son dernier, et cette amitié invincible née de ces murs lui donne l'impression qu'il pourra tout affronter.

* * *

_Mot de fin : oui, techniquement Hermione et Harry ne sont pas devenus amis dans le train mais ils s'y sont rencontrés donc c'est assez important je trouve._


	11. Lily Evans

**Petit mot de l'auteure :** ce texte a été écrit pour la 126e nuit du Fof, sur le thème était **"Courrier"**

Merci à **Marina**, **Angelica**, **Maya**, **yohnee**, **Manneya**, **Plume**, **Turand**, **Veervanspel** (x2), **Luna**, **Allen**,** Lassa**, **Zofra**, **Destrange**, **Guest**, **Wizzette** et **MlleHeathcliff** pour leurs reviews sur les drabbles précédents !

* * *

La lettre dans sa main droite, la main fébrile de sa mère dans l'autre, Lily avance prudemment parmi la foule pressée de King's Cross. L'agitation et le bruit autour d'elle accentue l'excitation qui ne l'a pas quittée depuis deux mois désormais.

Mais derrière la joie se cache un sentiment de doute – et si on leur avait menti ? Si ce courrier, ainsi que la personne leur ayant apporté, n'était qu'un canular ?

Et si au lieu de la voie 9 ¾, ils ne trouvaient qu'un vrai mur de briques ?

C'est donc avec une grande appréhension que la famille Evans traverse l'endroit indiqué par le sorcier. Sous leurs yeux se trouve alors une impressionnante locomotive rouge – tout cela était donc vrai ! Le sourire de Lily se déploie complètement. _Elle est une sorcière. Vraie de vraie._

Elle n'a pas le temps de réfléchir plus longtemps que le sifflet retentit – départ imminent ! Un dernier câlin à sa famille, et Lily s'avance pour monter dans un wagon.

Avant de s'arrêter.

Et de revenir vers les siens.

Car ce n'est que là qu'elle réalise pleinement ce qui est en train de se passer. Elle est une sorcière. Mais sa sœur et ses parents non. Elle montera seule dans ce train – eux, resteront sur le quai. Et elle n'est pas prête à les laisser derrière eux.

Sa mère sent son trouble – ce n'est guère difficile. Elle non plus n'est pas prête à laisser partir sa fille. Mais il le faut ; elle doit être là où elle pourra s'épanouir pleinement.

Alors elle chasse ses larmes, et dépose un baiser sur la joue de sa fille. Celui-ci est destiné à lui donner le courage d'embrasser sa destinée de sorcière ; mais il est également un peu pour elle, pour lui donner la force de la laisser voler de ses propres ailes.

* * *

_Mot de fin : ya aussi des défis de la gazette : fandom du jour (HP), alphabet des thèmes (quai), baisers (baiser d'encouragement), mot du jour (câlin), qui est-ce (écrire sur un gryffondor)_


End file.
